1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for discharging a constant amount of contents in a nozzle head lowering type vacuum cosmetics container for containing high functional cosmetics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, high functional cosmetics such as essence, lotion and cream for preventing or reducing wrinkles, facilitating whitening and intercepting ultraviolet rays include vitamins or natural extracts as main ingredients. Such ingredients are sensitive. When the ingredients are exposed to air (oxygen) or sunlight (ultraviolet rays), they are easily acidified.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, there has been suggested a constant discharge structure for an airless type cosmetics container. This structure is a nozzle head restoring type structure for pressing a nozzle head, discharging contents, and restoring the head. After the container is filled with contents and packed, an air layer exists in the upper portion of the container. Accordingly, the contents of the container always contact air (especially, oxygen), and thus are easily acidified due to interactions. In addition, the structure is quite complicated.
A contents discharge structure has been mentioned in ‘Discharge Apparatus for liquid or paste material and assembly method thereof’ under Korea Laid-Open Patent Application 1999-0066973. However, the contents discharge structure does not discharge a constant amount of contents but discharges the contents at a time by a pressure of a nozzle head.